howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Megadracosaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Scauldron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:08, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Deleting pages Hi, please can you stop saying to delete pages. They are not useless. Alexander.lee.90813 (talk) 8:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, in my opinion, the one's I talked about are reletifly useless. There is only one Fireworm Queen and Flightmare known, so I personally believe its rather useless to have two pages for the same Creature, While it got be on the same page. As for the Changewing, he/She was a very minor character. It could easily be mentioned on the Changewing page. Its not a Dragon that has a large roll, and it doesn't appear for that long. So Why bother making a page about him/her? Why do you think they are not useless? I would like to hear your side of the argument n_n Oh! Btw, completely differant subject, you stated Dragon Root isn't a weakness. Are you Sure About That? Have a Nice Day n_n -Megadracosuaurus I think they are not useless because there are some individual information of the dragon character. Even a minor character. And I said that dragon root is not a weakness because a you cannot use it against dragons. Like dragon nip, you can use it on most dragons to calm them down. So yeah, I think dragon root isn't a weakness. Oh and how about the Frozen Skrill? Hmm...Suppose That's true. I take back what I said n_n Ah, I see. Yes, Dragon Root will make things Worse XD Oh! Btw, you are the one That found the pics of the Guide To Dragons, right? -Megadracosaurus I think so -Alexander.lee.90813 Ah, Alright. I was wondering Where you found them. I searched all over the net and I Can't find anything T_T Btw, Stupid question, But...How do you add links? -Megadracosaurus Oh easy, you just add these: . Like Night Fury Ah, Thanks :D what i type is true so please dont deny it gian94 I'm not denying anything, Gian. But your information is useless, irrelevant, has bad grammer and Sometimes isn't True at all. And then everyone else has to clean up your mess. I suggest you read the new rules for editing. -Megadracosaurus can we chat lol gian94 my email passafiume5@aol.co so we can email each other about this ok Sure....I'll mail you tomorrow then. Atleast, my version of tomorrow, seeing how we probably don't live in the same country. -Megadracosaurus Your e-mail doesn't work.Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC)Megadracosaurus hey listen the strengt was their before i add deatials ok so please dont tell me i was wroung lets chat lol Dude, I didn't delete the strenght part on Toothless' page....Pay attention, Will you? -Megadracosaurus lets cha gian94 You know? I noticed That if you ask people to chat, you usually Say something like: 'Hey Chat' That's rather rude. How do you exspect people to chat with you if you Don't even introduce yourself? -Megadracosaurus